The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style
The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style is 2017 Pearler Danama adaption based on 2016 reboot and 2007 Japanese Anime adaption. It was produced by XNT Enterprises and Hanna Barbera Pearl and helped by Toei Animation, Aniplex, Warner Bros. Animation and Ocean Productions. Sponsored by FX Network and FXP. The creators went to Pearl and making a show in Pearler English. It will air on XNT 5 on Monday-Sunday at 12:00 pm and 0:00 am, XNT Sat, XNT Japan and XNT 1 (both in the morning at Friday 7:00 am). It will include PPGZ version and PPG version. It priemerd April 10 2017. On December 12 2017, Ultra TV annouch, that it will air The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style on March 5 2018, but XNT wants Ultra TV with XNT's permission, because XNT didn't want their ideas to be copied by another network, aside of XNT's author rights. On March 14 2018, Ultra TV aires this show with XNT permission, but not permanent. Episodes Shorts Whom sets Whom Buttercup vs Professor Untonium Choco's Problem Made In China Sewer Nightmare Pilots Double Trouble Double The Fourth Wall Episodes SEASON 1: In the Prison The Teleportal Hardcore Bubbles Rock n' Rolling Bubbles Caramel PPG's Life of Day 047 The Origins Underground Chaos Volcanic Buildings Delta Delta Delta Monster Who? Mojo clones Slowmo Mayhem Destructive Quicksand Time Machine Madness Television Meltdown Water Wars Halloween On Nuts Christmas Paradox New Year in Trouble Bubbles The Teacher Cosar Virus Zombie Kimiko Evil Parkour Sedusa of Death and Murder Brutal Dream Gruesome Trip Brainfreezing Dee Dee The HB Box: Part One The HB Box: Part Two Wrong Problem Hot Sauce Showdown Tirana Duel Bedlam Morbucks vs Poorbucks Painful Theif Evil Roomate Violent Valentines The Day of Pi Cat On Duty Blackout Madness Mythical Mystery SEASON 2: Evil Powerpuff Clones The Powerpunk Girls Bedlam Strikes Back Mojo Jojo's Night Attack Codename: Ka-Boom Bell's Sick Day Alien Invasion Bubbles' Nightmare The End of Bubbles? Part One The End Of Bubbles? Part Two The Return of Pack-Rat Hallucinations The Rowdyruff Boys The Powerblood Girls Psycho Bubbles Returns Psycho Bubbles meets Ghost Boomer Psycho Bubbles meets Bedlam meets The Rowdyruff Boys meets The Powerblood Girls Mandark V.S. Blossom Dark Dee Dee The Wannacry Virus Manboy and Packrat Teams Up Powerpuffs in Space Nothing Bizzare The Wannacry Virus 2 Mojo's Antarctic Colonization Prehistoric VS Historic VS Futuristic People Thanksgiving Chaos Mojo's Earthqueak Invasion of Meat Aliens Trapped in Social Media The Chinese Copycats Military Chaos The Death of Klaus von Affelkungel SEASON 3: Trouble in Nederlands Nuclear Mojo Missile Buttercup's New Hairstyle The Eighth Powerpuff Girl Kraiyuz (Klaus's Afterlife) Dimension Demise Middle Age Disaster Minimizing Mini Zombie Chaos Chopped The Return of Kraiyuz Mojo Child Abuse Tortured by Rowdyruff Boys Meteor HIM Freezing Kadishen Gangsters The Gulag Ghost-haunting Kadishen Mojo's Zombie Apocalypse Vampires, Attack! Godzilla's Pulgasai Attack Dragonsaurs! The Temple of Death VN Game Chaos Moonlanding Colony Collapse Disorder Dark Matter Him's Takeover Rowdyruff Exorobot Movies The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style: in Bubbles' Chaotic Birthday Special Regular Rosie Show Girls(Regular Show and The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style crossover) Pearl Peridot Rosie (Steven Universe Pearler spin-off (Pearl vs Lapis vs Peridot) and The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style crossover) Batman and Girls (Batman and The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style crossover) Breakfast Problem Comics and games Comics XNT Enterprises released The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style: Ape Mayhem comic in May 4 2017. The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style: Evil Ninja Invasion comic was released on September 3 2017. Games Video games XNT Enterprises realesed The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style: Ride Disaster video game in June 29 2017. iOS and Android XNT Enterprises released The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style: Cubic Fish Chaos, Talking Bubbles and My Talking Bubbles Android game (license used by Outfit in July 3 2017. Online game XNT 5.com released Sticky Buildings, Fight over Food, and X in August 2 2017. XNT 5.com also released The Powerpuff Girls: Rosie Style website in August 5 2017. Other XNT Enterprises released PPG toys, masks, plush, dolls and stickers in August 10 2017. Characters Good 1998 Bubbles 2017 Blossom 2016 Buttercup Bullet Bunny Bella Beta Proffesor Untonium Miumiu (from Robotboy) Debbie Turnball (from Robotboy) Kimiko Tohomiko (from Xiaolin Chronicles and Xiaolin Showdown) Dexter (from Dexter's Lab) Cubbie Robin (1998 PPG) Crunchers Netural Ms. Keane Citizen of RKO/Scratch Ms. Bellum Mayor of RKO/Scratch Nemesis Mojo Jojo Princess Morbucks HIM Fuzzy Lumpkins Gang Ganggreen The Amoeba Boys Sedusa The Rowdyruff Boys Manboy Packrat Cast Bubbles - Tara Strong Angry Bubbles - Kristen Li Blossom - Sarah Crystal Buttercup - Natalie Palamides PROF. Untonium - Tom Kenny Ms. Bellum - Taylor Swift Mojo jojo - Roger Labon Jackson Bunny - Juliette Juneson Production (WIP) On May 1 2016 What the Robin episode of Teen Titans Go! was aired on Cartoon Network. However due to Teen Titans Go's negative reception CN dared itself to insult TTG fans/haters back with a Starfire's uncensored F-bomb (don't google it, fake and not for kids). This caused the world had a protest against Cartoon Network. Many CN workers died In Cartoon Network Collapse Incident that followed many protests and fire at the and destroyed CN headquarter and studios. However the creators of Regluar Show, creators of rebooted PPG, Tara Strong, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides and Craig Mcracken survived the incident. This caused Cartoon Network ceased to exist forever. Reguar Show created it's own channel called RSTV, that it will only air Regular Show. Only rebooted PPG studio remains to be undestroyed and the sign said "FOR SALE". XNT members called and buyed the studio and move it to the part of XNT headquarter-studio. Craig Mcracken didn't want to produce new PPG because he wants PPG to be ended forever. XNT says if they don't fix this PPG fans will hate them. He was only hope for it.Craig Mcracken knew about Danama. Ocean Productions, Toei Animation and Aniplex made a deal with XNT Enterprises to create their own version of The Powerpuff Girls. He invited all the creators of PPGZ to make their own Danama. They went to Pearl and went to XNT Studio. They were also hired and started making the show. They team up and doing it. However Tara Strong and Kristen Li weren't friends. XNT stated if the two are not friends each other, the show won't be created. The two became friends and took a month to became while Rosie Inc. joins to remake Zooming HB for the Danama version wiih SLN! Media Group and Warner Bros. Animation. Maryin Manson and his band, Xialoin Showdown creators and Robotboy creators were invited too. Krisen Li will be Angry Bubbles while Tara Strong will be Bubbles. Announcement on XNT.com is shown on at September 14 2016. A week later, XNT made a video annonucement XNT downloaded all of PPG videos and pictures and comics. The teaser shown at November 13 2016. The tralier shown on November 30 2016 on Youtube account called "XNT". Meanwhile on XNT 5, there's a The shorts aired on XNT 5(on march 10, XNT 5.com aired the smae shorts) in Jaunary 6 2017. The pre-pilot aired on March 6 2017. The pilot aired on April 4 2017. The official series aired on April 10 2017 (Episode 0) (WIP) Trivia * The show will take place in Kadishen. * Due to the reboot, dank memes are removed, because it could decreast the popularity of the show. * The narrator voice will be Microsoft Sam from Speakonia, through it was mostly replaced by another narrator in second season onwards * FXP and FX Network will sponsor the show as long as it's producing. * The hearts ending will reappear, but the music of the ending will be RowdyRuffs one. * Although Rosie Animations and Rosie Television didn't produce the show, their logos and names will appear due to XNT Enterprises being owned by them. * Some people mistake the 2017 Danama one with 2016 reboot. Mical Ribbbe on the comment of "XNT" says "This is just 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls made by Cartoon Network" Many people do this do, but this angered XNT. This made people think this is absolutely same is reboot **Here's the difference between the Danama and the reboot **The Danama is famous, while the reboot is infamous (though Danama one was mistaken with the rebooted one due to Bubbles' anger voice and 2016 Buttercup) **Bubbles and Blossom sound differently (except Bubbles' anger voice though Tara Strong is back) **Anime counter part of PPG appeared, important part of Danama animation **It featured non-PPG characters (Kimiko Tohomiko, Miumiu, Debbie Turnbull and Dexter) **Compare to the reboot, the Danama one is extremely violent, the reboot is least violent. However the violence went too far by some fights have some weak villains end up being extremely gruesomely and extremely brutally died. This made people feel sick. **The series was made after Cartoon Network Collapse Incident, even a year after a reboot premired. **XNT Enterprises and Hanna Barbera produced the series while Hanna Barbera doesn't appear in 2016 Reboot. **The Danama series is Pearler, while the rebooted series is American (though the Danama is Pearler English and Hanna Barbera(former), FX Network and FXP are American). **Cartoon Network didn't produce the series, because it ceased to exist forever. **In the Danama, Bubbles can't speak Spanish, but she can speak German, Pearler, Japanese, Russian and even Pearler English. * It is a little bit more violent than the The Whoopass Girls(a prolouge of PPG), making one of, if not - the most violent PPG series in the franchise. * It is first ever PPG series have Cartoon Network does not included at all. * Hardcore Bubbles is remake version of Bubblesvicious * Kimiko is in her first half of Big As Texas hairstyle, although she has normal hairstyle over times. Appearance Bubbles - She looks exactly like her 1998 counterpart, Her personallity is 15% of 2016 and 85% 1998 ones. She likes Animals Being semi-vegan Being cute Drawings Her smartness kept quiet. Dislikes Meat Mojo Jojo Her crayons being ran out or being broken. 'Rolling Bubbles '- Bubbles' PPGZ counterpart form. Blossom - Her bow is extremely spikey can cause harm and poison to others. She likes Smart Everything being clean Her bow being spikey Peace Being calm Plans Being a leader Dislikes Her bow not being spikey Everything being dirty Her sisters fighting and aruging Hyper Blossom - Blossom's PPGZ form Buttercup - She looks exactly like her 2016 counterpart, Her personallity is combination of 2016 and 1998 ones. However she is very tough and very unfriendly. She likes Violence Being a tomboy Something tough Rock musics Strong words Meats Cannibalisim in RKO/Scratch Explosions Trror Dislikes Girly things Being mistaken for a boy Classical music No violence Anime Episode meanings Time Machine Madness: PPG got suddenly being 2016 PPG's victim due to 1998 Bubbles. 1998 Bubbles (her past years) is 2016 Bubbles is her arch-nemesis. Other 1998 Bubbles (who is from 2017) make this worse and started Bubbles War!!! The HB Box: Bubbles discovers the box full of classic Hanna Barbera characters. She met Fred Flintstone, Yogi Bear, George Jetson, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Dastardly and Muttley became Bubbles' arch-nemesis and Dastardly wanted to destroy Bubbles for once and for all, but Dexter and Kimiko prevent it. Mojo's Antarctic Colonization: Mojo Jojo colonies Antarctica to kill penguins and use the area as Pwerpuff Killer, but the Girls stopped him before it's too late. Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes